Ifs
by Elea30303
Summary: Different situations happen because the small things in life matter... On-going. Some contain reveals. Season 2.
1. If Adrien Was More Logical

**A/N: I always felt like Adrien had a little too much trust in Ladybug. Sooooo, I decided to write if Adrien did transform mid air because he was too close to the ground and about to DIE.**

 **So yeah. This is my interpretation if Adrien did transform. (Why haven't I seen a fanfic or comic that has done this. Plz link it to me if you've seen one; I want to read/seeit.)**

 **AND AS ALWAYS, PLEASE CRITIQUE! ^-^**

Falling from the sky, Adrien expected Ladybug to catch him immediately, since he was technically falling to his death if he wasn't a miraculous holder.

"If you don't transform soon, you might wind up like a gooey pile of camembert!" Plagg snickered, being unhelpful as always.

"I can't Plagg, not in the open like this," Adrien retorted. "I'm sure Ladybug has a plan; I trust her." _After all, aren't we supposed to keep our identities hidden?_

"Uh, honestly kid, you really should transform. The akuma is holding Ladybug, and I don't think he intends to let her go anytime soon. By the rate that you are about to hit the ground, and even if Hawkmoth forces the akuma to let go of Ladybug, I don't think you'll survive." Plagg panicked. _Man this kid is PERSISTENT with hiding his identity to the point he might die to keep it. What is he even thinking?!_

"She'll figure it out. She always does." Adrien was certain that Ladybug would know how to save him, but as he was slowly closing in, about to hit the ground, he was starting to have doubts. After debating with himself, he finally gave in.

"PLAGG, TRANSFORME MOI," He cried as he continued to free fall, suddenly scared as all of the people who were gaping at him were suddenly reacting and taking their phones out to take pictures. As he grabbed his baton to stop his fall, he felt something hook around his waist and then a hard tug followed straight afterwards, forcing him to stop in midair. A split second later, he felt something, or rather someone, crash into him. An arm wrapped around him, but he was still falling, so he extended his baton, stopping his and probably Ladybug's fall.

 _Wait. SHOOT I JUST REVEALED MY IDENTITY TO THE WORLD._

He turned his head around to see his lady's reaction. He wasn't prepared for the high pitched scream that followed.


	2. If Chloe Was Nicer

A/N: Takes place in Frightengale

I've never had any experiences with "extras" in MV, so I don't know how it works. Forgive me if this isn't what you're supposed to do.

POV Marinette

Receiving the mask was a really big deal. And I mean a VERY big deal. Just staring at the mask gave me shivers. I turned towards Adrien, looking at him one last time before everyone would look at me with a new light. A new light that I certainly really hated at the moment. I hesitated a lot, probably a few more seconds than necessary if I weren't Ladybug herself. Closing my eyes, I didn't want to see anyone's reaction, yet I wanted to see as well - I was too paranoid to even open them. Heck, I would have given anything to even let Chloe with her little bratty self to come barging in, saying Nightingale wasn't able to record her video here, even if it meant she might be akumatized. I just didn't want to show my identity like this.

I put on the mask.

POV Adrien

Taking the mask was practically the 2nd hardest task I've ever done, 1st being to actually put the mask on. I turned towards Marinette, aware of how she was staring back at me quite intently before looking back down again. But I couldn't really say much about her. I have my own worries about people realizing my own identity. I could only hope Plagg was right - people were too stupid to realize that I was Chat Noir himself. I closed my eyes as I prepared for a possible onslaught of fangirl screams, either because I was really hot, that I looked a lot like Chat Noir, or people realized I was Chat. I could only think about my lady's disappointment when she would realize that I had shown my secret identity to practically the whole world. Rumors do indeed travel fast.

I put on the mask.

POV Normal

As the two of them put the on mask and began to look back up, they were not expecting to see the other to look exactly like their partner.

"Now your costumes are complete, let's start dancing to the beat!" Nightingale spoke before the two of them could react. They both swung their head toward Nightingale and took a step back. They nervously gave a cheeky smile, and Nightingale began giving them directions for the dance. Alya and the rest of Marinette's friends continued to cheer on, as she could see Alya taking pictures of her and Adrien together. Cheeks slightly red, they were both embarrassed.

Some time passed after they practiced, and it was time for the extras to practice their parts. Adrien and Marinette were resting in the dressing room together, drinking some water and relieved that no one realized their identities. Except for maybe themselves.

"A-are you.." Adrien tried to begin, but was too nervous to continued. Marinette's face was back in blushing full force as she heard him try to speak with her, but she stayed quiet to hear him out. He took a deep breath and started over.

"Are you Ladybug?" He whispered.

"I-I don't think it m-matters a-anymore. A-are you C-Chat?" She tried to bravely confront him, although stutters still plagued her voice.

"M'lady, do you doubt me?" He spoke, immediately changing into his alter persona in an instant and softly held her hand, giving a light kiss.

She smiled tenderly. "No kitty. I don't."

"OH MY GOD HE FIGURED IT OUT." A voice suddenly cried out.

"Plagg! You ruined it!" Another higher voice complained and hit the other kwami's head, receiving a satisfactory "ow" from him.

"They were starting to get mushy." He grumbled.

"Plagg why." Adrien questioned him in a monotone voice.

A/N: I'm probably going to end these on weird places cuz I have no ideas once the actual reveal happens. So I'm done w/ this one.


End file.
